


Clandestine

by amuk



Series: Wanderer [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Humor, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 06:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you understand?” She should have thought about the answer to that question before she nodded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> So, I just realized, not all of these pieces will be in chronological order. It’s more like what I feel like adding to the series. This one is much earlier in the series. Not particularly proud of this one—it mashed between my attempts to make it more light hearted and the serious nature of the scene.
> 
> Prompt: July 28th // Crime

“You know what this means.”

                                                    

She had nodded when he said that. Of course she knew—this meant his nights were not hers to keep, not hers alone. She had dated him for the past year and learned nearly every little habit of his but never had she expected this.

 

“So do you do this every night?” He raised an eyebrow and she clarified. “Fighting crime?”

 

“It’s not a one-time thing,” he responded dryily.

 

“I’m not saying that it is I was just...” _wondering how you juggle our dates and work with this, especially when—_ “Oh my god. Naruto’s your partner isn’t he? Of course he is.”

 

“...It wasn’t my idea.”

 

“I didn’t think it was. And the costumes?”

 

“His idea.” Sasuke grimaced at that, his opinion on the disguises clear. “I—”  His cellphone vibrated then, and he only looked at the id before getting up. “I have to go.”

 

“What?”

 

He approached her, his expression heavy as he scanned her face. Just what he saw, she didn’t know. All she could see was the hardening of his eyes, the furrowing of his brow. His hands gripped her shoulders and there was something desperate in his expression.

 

“You understand what comes with this.” His voice sounded like he was ready for loss.

 

She nodded once more—it wasn’t like him to repeat his questions. His lips formed a thin line, and he squeezed her shoulders before letting himself out.

 

It’s only later that she could decipher his expression. As she sits on the couch, waiting for him, she knows that he was right: she didn’t understand at all.


End file.
